La Carta de Arnold
by DanniMoon
Summary: Arnold se quedo en San Lorenzo despues de encontrar a sus padres, el esta feliz de que por fin son una verdadera familia pero tiene un hueco en su corazon y es por una pequeña rubia (One-Shot Terminado) Pasen y Comenten (:


**Hola! Hola!, mi nombre es Danny he hecho varios one-shots aquí por si los quieren leer están en mi perfil (:, hoy les traigo otro, con este mi inspire después de ver la película de The Jungle Movie (yeii des pues de mucho tiempo sabemos que paso con los papás de Arnold) deje la escritura porque termine mi carrera y el trabajo me quita bastante tiempo pero ahora estoy en unas pequeñas vacaciones jaja sé que no les interesa pero quería que alguien leyera esto xD Por esta razón mi redacción no es muy buena yo estudie una ingeniería jaja así que perdónenme mis faltas de ortografía o mi mala redacción**

 **Gracias y Comenten! (:**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ¡Oye Arnold! No me pertenecen, son de Craig Bartlett, yo los utilizo simplemente para mi pequeña historia

La carta de Arnold

" _Querida Helga_

 _¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, yo te extraño aunque no lo creas, aquí en San Lorenzo están geniales las cosas, estoy aprendiendo español y el idioma de los ojos verdes aún se me complica mucho, me gustaría que estuvieras aquí junto con Gerald…"_

-Arnold, ven a comer- le dice su mama

-Ya voy- contesta el rubio con cabeza en forma de balón

Han pasado aproximadamente cinco meses desde que el rubio encontró a sus papas y salvo a la comunidad de los ojos verdes, el aun piensa que es un sueño porque no sabía nada de sus padres 11 años pero por fin lo encontró y con todo con la ayuda de sus amigos, le rompió el corazón al rubio tener que dejar a todos pero para él es un sueño hecho realidad estar con sus papas.

 _-Helga, de verdad gracias por todo- le dice el rubio apenado_

 _-No sé de qué me hablas cabeza de balón- contesto la rubia nerviosa_

-Arnold, ¿Estas bien?-le pregunta su papa en lo que le servía un poco de ensalada

-Si papa ¿Por qué?-pregunta mientras ponía la mesa

-Te noto un poco serio-

-¿Sera por esa pequeña rubia?-pregunta su mama divertida

-no como creen-respondió bastante nervioso

Arnold no quiso hablar del tema es algo que realmente lo ponía nervioso y no solo porque ya no estaba con todos sus amigos, sino porque se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, de esos que no te das cuenta hasta que vez realmente a la persona que hace todo por ti y siempre te estuvo apoyando.

 _Helga_

 _He intentado escribir esta carta durante semanas pero no sé cómo decirte lo mucho que agradezco que me ayudaras ya se todo lo que hiciste por mí y eso nadie lo hace ni de chiste, aunque no siempre te mostraste como una persona que expresa sus sentimientos, puedo asegurar que tienes los sentimientos más puros que puede tener en este continente._

-Arnold, hay que salir a jugar-dijo una chica morena de unos 12 años

-Lo siento María, estoy un poco ocupado- responde Arnold guardando sus cartas

-Ándale, todos quieren jugar con el chico nuevo- dijo la niña mientras mostraba el balón de futbol- se que no es como el béisbol pero te justara

-Está bien solo dame unos 5 minutos y ahorita te alcanzo- respondió el rubio

 _Querida Helga_

 _Sé que no te he enviado ninguna carta pero de verdad no quiero verme como un imbécil, porque sé que tu realmente eres una buena escritora para tener tan solo 12 años tal vez en un futuro puedas estudiar periodismo o literatura, y vez lo que te digo porque siempre me salgo del tema y olvido lo que es lo más importante en este momento nuestros sentimientos._

Arnold tenía alrededor de 7 cartas todas con postal y direccionadas a la rubia y frente al estaba la oficina de correos estaba bastante indeciso porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Helga, la distancia era muy considerable.

-¿Arnold?-pregunto María, que casualmente iba pasando por esas calles

-María- respondió nervioso Arnold

-¿Vas a mandar todas esas cartas?-dijo la niña mientras le arrebataba las cartas de la espalda – es para la rubia verdad- contesto un poco molesta

-Se llama Helga-le respondió un poco molesto también

-Ella fue quien se ganó tu corazón ¿Verdad?- le dijo mientras veía como Arnold se ponía de color rojo- que te estés sonrojando

-Ella es diferente- respondió apenado pero muy seguro de lo que decía

-Si es diferente no deberías de porque dudar en mandarle esto-le dijo Maria mientras arrogaba las cartas al buzón que estaba en la oficina

 _Querida Helga_

 _Esta carta es para decirte lo mucho que me haces falta y que te extraño mucho._


End file.
